


Игрушки

by Sailor_Lucky



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Dark, Drama & Romance, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailor_Lucky/pseuds/Sailor_Lucky
Summary: Лорана в последний раз окидывает взглядом то, что осталось и медленно уходит, не обращая внимания на прислугу.Ей давно уже не шестнадцать лет, принцесса выросла, и у неё теперь другие игрушки.
Relationships: Sturm Brightblade/Laurana Kanan, Tanis Half-Elven/Laurana Kanan





	Игрушки

**Author's Note:**

> Частичный ООС Лораны. Настоящее время. Психическое насилие. Попытка изнасилования. Эльфийские предубеждения во всей красе.  
>  «Сними сапоги» — любимая игра Таниса и Китиары, которую она и придумала, неудивительно, какая у него была реакция.

Первую куклу Лоране дарят на шестнадцатый день рождения, в чудесный солнечный день.  
Огромные голубые глаза, копна пушистых волос, фарфоровое тело. Кукла приятно пахнет, нежная на ощупь, и напоминает принцессу из сказки.  
С ней хочется спать, обниматься и доверять секреты.  
Кукла стоит целое состояние, о чем ей дважды напоминает старший брат.  
Куклу делали на заказ, специально ко дню рождения маленькой принцессы.  
— Гляди, как она похожа на тебя, — говорит мама, вплетая в ее волосы белые ленты.  
Огромные голубые глаза затягиваются, словно два ледяных омута.  
— Такая же красивая, как и ты, — утверждает папа, любуясь длинными пушистыми волосами.  
Кукла молчит, кивает, когда нужно, и нравится абсолютно всем.  
— Смотри, её любят так же, как и тебя, — говорит отражение и наклоняет голову набок.  
Они проводят вместе все свободное время, дурачатся, ведут себя совсем не так, как положено принцессам: исследуют мир вокруг, пускаясь в опасные приключения.  
— Вместе мы сможем все, ты и я, — кукла смотрит прямо, уверенно, немигающим взглядом из-под пушистых ресниц.  
Придворные с улыбкой поощряют шалости «маленькой принцессы», старший брат закатывает глаза и твердит о том, что пора вырасти и перестать играть в странные игры. Младший, Гилтанас, — хочет играть вместе с ними, но они же девочки, поэтому не берут его с собой ни разу.  
— Посмотри, мы с тобой практически сестры, — они даже спят в одной комнате, с высокими потолками и резными кроватками.  
И видят одинаковые сны, яркие и безмятежные.  
Момент, когда их начинают путать её родители, не запоминается: только какие-то обрывки воспоминаний, отдельные фразы и удивление.  
— Странно, я думала, это ты там сидишь, — мама качает головой и уходит, оставляя их наедине.  
Впервые кажется, что игра зашла слишком далеко. Лорана украдкой рассматривает отражение в зеркале и старается угадать, кто из них — она настоящая. Получается не очень хорошо, она закусывает губу и тушит свечи.  
— Если одна принцесса уже есть, то зачем вторая? — резонный вопрос так и остаётся невысказанным: наступает новый день, и им опять заплетают одинаковые косы.  
Один к одному.  
Безмятежное детство заканчивается внезапно: Лорана впервые влюбляется и не знает, как быть. Целыми днями ходит мрачнее тучи, перестаёт играть с младшим братом и забрасывает куклу в дальний угол.  
Родители удивляются переменам и по-прежнему покупают им одинаковые наряды. Служанки украдкой заплетают кукле такие же косы и бережно меняют одежду.  
Ночью она лежит рядом, и, если закрыть глаза, можно вспомнить, какова на ощупь фарфоровая кожа. Лоране кажется, будто кукла всё помнит, и негодует, не может пережить того, что её бросили.  
Младший брат иногда заглядывает и с удивлением спрашивает, куда она подевала родительский подарок. Старший в очередной раз напоминает о том, сколько этот подарок стоил, и предлагает отправить куклу в сокровищницу.  
Лорана отмахивается, ей не до того, впереди столько шалостей и игр, и теперь играть можно не только вдвоем с братом.  
Безмятежность длится не долго: он заходит к ней, чтобы позвать на прогулку, и видит куклу. Та сидит у окна и смотрит в зимний сад, укрытый белоснежным ковром.  
Золотистые волосы аккуратно собраны и повторяют причёску Лораны точь-в-точь, словно они — самые настоящие сёстры.  
— Знаешь, — говорит он вечером, — вы с ней так похожи. Я даже испугался и чуть не перепутал.  
Лорана наклоняет голову набок, закусив губу до крови, мир вокруг неё переворачивается.  
— Между нами десять лет разницы, — хмурится она чуть погодя.  
— Да? — он удивлённо оборачивается, — знаешь, никогда бы не сказал, она выглядит, как ты сейчас. Словно живая.  
Ночью Лорана разбивает куклу вдребезги, равнодушно наблюдая за сломанным тельцем.  
Оно падает, бьется о черные камни и остаётся неподвижно лежать.  
Служанки охают, ахают, и бросаются на помощь. Они стараются собрать то, что осталось, чтобы спасти хоть что-то.  
Фарфоровая кожа, холодящая в жаркий летний день, выглядит жалким подобием настоящей, волосы, золотистые, заплетённые по последней моде, свалялись, и кусками разбросаны вокруг.  
Маленькое игрушечное сердце лежит недалёко, оно слегка треснуло, но выглядит обманчиво целым.  
Лорана медленно подходит, любуясь филигранной работой гномьего мастера, и безжалостно наступает.  
Раздаётся зловещий треск, пронизывающий наступившую тишину.  
Маленькая, аккуратная ножка на фоне разбившихся алых осколков.  
Смотрится красиво.  
Лорана в последний раз окидывает взглядом то, что осталось, и медленно уходит, не обращая внимания на прислугу.  
Ей давно уже не шестнадцать лет, принцесса выросла, и у неё теперь другие игрушки.

Вторую куклу Лорана получает случайно, вернувшись домой с прогулки.  
У куклы эльфийские уши, колючий взгляд и раскосые глаза, похожие на бушующие волны. Она выглядит старше Лораны, но пока это не сильно заметно.  
Кукла мужского рода, и напоминает эльфа, вот только подбородок обтесать забыли, словно мастер торопился и решил, что и так сойдёт.  
— Смотри, это твой кузен, Танталас, — говорит мама, стыдливо пряча глаза.  
Кукла тоже прячет глаза, неуклюже переминаясь.  
— Его мать скончалась, он будет жить теперь с нами, — хмурится папа и тоже отводит взгляд.  
Ей кажется это забавным: родители словно играют в гляделки, стыдясь своего подарка.  
— Смотри, как он на тебя пялится, — отражение наклоняет голову, пряча лицо в золотистых волосах.  
Новая кукла действительно пялится, будто зверёк из дремучего леса. Лорана узнает, что мать кузена умерла, даже пытается вспомнить тетю, но не получается: последний раз они виделись много лет назад.  
— Забыла, эта та самая, с которой жестоко обошлись люди? — старший брат, Портиос, всегда называет вещи своими именами.  
Ему не нравится вторая кукла, она спорит с родителями, доказывая, что милосердней будет отдать кузена в другую семью, подальше от столицы.  
Отец и слушать не желает, мать призывает вспомнить, что «народ может не понять такого шага Правителя», а Лорана скрещивает пальцы.  
Ей не охота расставаться с новой игрушкой, поэтому она поддерживает родителей.  
— Танталас, да?  
Он медленно кивает и первое время избегает её взглядов. Говорит мало, прячется, общается только с Гилтанасом. Беззаботный младший брат не слушает Портиоса и охотно помогает кузену привыкнуть к новому дому.  
Она присматривается к кукле, внимательно отслеживая реакции. Что говорит, как смотрит, куда ходит и где проводит свободное время. Вторая кукла оказывается интереснее первой: она умеет плакать, страшно и тоскливо.  
Лорана узнает об этом случайно, когда ночью возвращается к себе после очередной шалости.  
Младший брат, Гилтанас, придумывает, как разозлить гномьего посла, живущего у них третий день.  
— Будет здорово, — говорит он за ужином, и она соглашается.  
Гилтанас умеет веселиться, не то, что Портиос.  
Они встречаются после ужина и прячут вещи посла, потом путают его бумаги, и скрываются. Никем не замеченные и безумно довольные собой.  
Получается по-настоящему здорово, и Лорана спешит вернуться в покои, до того, как их с братом шалость раскроется.  
Прокрадываясь мимо комнаты Танталаса, она слышит глухие стоны, кажется, что ему плохо. Нужно пройти мимо и вернуться к себе как можно скорее, но любопытство берёт верх: осторожно приоткрыв дверь, Лорана проскальзывает внутрь.  
Она умеет ходить бесшумно, они с Гилтанасом каждый день практикуются, оставляя прислугу и скучных учителей в дураках.  
Танталас плачет, закусив одеяло, и выглядит столь жалко, что Лорана теряется и не знает, как себя вести.  
— Мама, — стонет он, и сильнее стискивает зубы.  
Лорана наклоняет голову и делает шаг вперёд, желая удостовериться, что он вообще дышит.  
Танталас вздрагивает, хватает её за руку и больно дергает вперёд.  
Никто не говорит, что кукла может причинять боль, поэтому Лорана замирает, не зная, как себя вести.  
Они лежат пару минут в темноте, так плотно прижавшись друг к другу, что бросает в жар. Кукла в ужасе смотрит на неё, и не шевелится, похоже, страшно не только Лоране.  
— Больно, — шепчет она через пару минут, хотя рука вовсе не болит, да и лежать приятно: пол покрыт чем-то мягким и тёплым.  
Но разливающийся по телу жар пугает, и ей хочется сбежать, как можно скорее.  
Танталас аккуратно проводит рукой по золотистым волосам и медленно поднимается, бережно ставя Лорану на ноги.  
Он выглядит необычно: смущён, щёки пылают, бормочет что-то бессвязное. Если бы не дорожки от слёз, ни за что не догадаешься, что ему снились кошмары.  
Лорана смотрит на него и сбегает, сама не понимая, отчего страшно стало ей.  
Со временем она успокаивается, а мальчишки принимают её в свою компанию. Шалости становятся более изощрёнными, когда у Гилтанаса поваляется новая забава — досаждать Портиосу, чем он благополучно и занимается. Лорана и Танталас его поддерживают и покрывают от гнева родителей.  
— Ты со своим Полуэльфом, — рычит Портиос однажды, и она первые задумывается, что у куклы есть другая, проклятая кровь.  
Если не присматриваться к массивному подбородку, то не догадаешься, обычный эльфийский юноша. Разве что руки более массивные и грубые.  
—У Каганести тоже такие, — Лорана надменно смотрит на Портиоса, осаживая его в один из вечером. — Но их ты называешь эльфами.  
Тот хмурится, но ничего не говорит, похоже, её выходка ставит его в тупик.  
Вечером Лорана видит Танталаса у себя в покоях, любующегося первой куклой.  
Она совсем о ней забыла, и даже не обращает внимания.  
— Знаешь, — говорит он, — вы с ней так похожи. Я даже испугался, и чуть не перепутал.  
Лорана наклоняет голову набок, закусив губу до крови, мир вокруг неё переворачивается.  
— Между нами десять лет разницы, — хмурится она чуть погодя.  
— Да? — он удивлённо оборачивается, — знаешь, никогда бы не сказал, она выглядит, как ты сейчас. Словно живая.  
Судьба первой куклы решена, и Лорана готовится, понимая, что двух принцесс с золотистыми волосами быть не может.  
Это опасно и неразумно.  
Первой куклой приходится пожертвовать, чтобы не потерять вторую, Танталаса.  
Ночью, сжигая старые наряды, Лорана понимает, что детская привязанность переросла в нечто большее.  
На её тридцатый день рождения кукла Танталас превращается в Таниса, пахнущего иначе, чем остальные.  
Разбить не получается, хотя она дважды пробует, с отчаянной улыбкой на губах.  
Осколков нет, разве что крови немного, «человеческой крови». Даже капля лишает права быть эльфом, а у куклы Танис её больше, чем капля.  
Кровь течёт по рукам, ободранным об острые камни.  
— Просто упал, — бурчит кукла на все расспросы, — просто так вышло.  
Смотрится ужасно, Лорана молча изучает реакцию окружающих, и уходит в свои покои.  
Ей давно не шестнадцать лет, и игрушки впервые меняют правила игры.

Вторая кукла бросает её внезапно, именно в тот момент, когда она видит светлое будущее и хочет просить отца о благословении.  
Братья, сговорившись, считают, что так лучше, мама молчит, а сам Правитель отказывается обсуждать побег «неблагодарного мальчишки».  
Лорана упрямится и верит, что Танис вернётся, чтобы забрать её с собой.  
Она выбрасывает все игрушки, прячет в сундук кукол, и приказывает убрать его из покоев.  
Ночами ей снится Танис, попавший в западню и зовущий на помощь.  
В тот день, когда ей кажется, будто кошмар станет явью, он возвращается, приходит в столицу со своими друзьями.  
Лорана видит среди них двух девушек, но, кажется, они не с Танисом. У одной — рыжие волосы и она смотрит не на Таниса, другая, одетая как варвар, стоит около такого же варвара, и он не похож на её брата.  
В сердце загорается надежда, и Лорана решает лично узнать, почему Танис ушёл. Их ночная встреча повторяется, вот только у куклы в руке самый настоящий нож, и вместо жара вокруг горит огонь.  
Огонь такой, что может поглотить мир. Лорана готова, ей хочется спалить всё дотла и получить то, что у неё отобрали, но Танис пасует и выпускает её из объятий.  
Он снова выглядит жалко, как тогда, когда звал по ночам маму.  
— Видишь, с каким сбродом он якшается, — Портиос кривит губы и закатывает глаза. С годами он всё больше походит на отца.  
— Я не верю Танталасу, не ясно, зачем он пришёл, — Гилтанас подозрительно оглядывает человеческий сброд и поддерживает брата.  
Отец молчит, но его молчание для Лораны красноречивей всего.  
«Не дождетесь, это моя кукла!» — решает она, и сбегает из-дома, вслед за Танисом.  
У него изменился запах, отросла борода, но взгляд остался прежним.  
Она ни за что не потеряет его во второй раз.  
Мир вокруг неё стремительно меняется, люди воюют, кто-то гибнет, умирает, требует внимания.  
Танис тащит всех за собой, не спит и выглядит временами плохо.  
Лоране хочется достать огромную коробку и спрятать его туда, как в детстве.  
— Даже куклам нужен отдых, спи, — она укрывает его вечером, после очередного боя. Над ними больше не видно звёзд, хотя дома, в Квалиносте, они висели прямо у края земли.  
Временами Лоране кажется, что он так и не простил её за попытки разбить, поэтому ненавидит всей душой. Она так и говорит Гилатансу в один из вечеров, на счастье, младший брат волей судьбы отправился вместе с ними.  
— Глупости, — отмахивается Гилтанас, — просто Полуэльф теперь больше человек, чем эльф, а ты постоянно напоминаешь ему о прошлом.  
«Глупости, он — эльф, а никакой человек», — она мысленно спорит с братом, но молчит.  
Они опять вместе, втроем, как в юности, только игры изменились: вместо фантов солдатики, которые гибнут, потому что живые.  
После первого убитого человека, Лорана приходит к Танису и долго плачет. Он неуклюже её обнимает, стараясь успокоить. Былого жара нет, только грусть, и ей становится невыносимо холодно.  
— Поцелуй меня, — просьба звучит как приказ, но он отказывается.  
Переводит всё в неумелую шутку, и умоляет идти спать.  
—Не хочу, — Лорана прижимается к нему сильнее, сдавливает мускулистые плечи, — мне не шестнадцать, Танис. Я никуда не пойду.  
Он вздрагивает, как от удара, и медленно сдаётся, позволяет ей распустить шнуровку на грубой рубашке и запустить руки под ткань.  
Кожа на ощупь не похожа на фарфор, жесткая и грубая, она именно человеческая. Такая, какая, по мнению эльфов, и должна быть кожа у людей.  
Лорана чувствует его руку у себя на талии, и вздрагивает: жар медленно разливается по телу. Танис целует её в губы, аккуратно, нежно; она хмыкает и впивается, пуская ему кровь.  
От неожиданности он хохочет и тянет за собой на жесткий плащ, потрёпанный и холодный. Они ложатся и пару минут молчат, а затем Танис снимает с неё рубашку, и с замиранием смотрит на грудь, в его взгляде читается восхищение, граничащее с вожделением.  
Лорана выдерживает взгляд, и подаётся вперёд, в дразнящем жесте. Танис тяжело дышит и начинает покрывать её шею поцелуями, доходит до груди и впивается губами в левый сосок. Становится щекотно, и Лорана твёрдо решает побрить его утром, чтобы человеческая борода не колола нежную эльфийскую кожу.  
Его руки блуждают по телу, не решаясь на последний шаг, Лорана стонет от нетерпения, чувствуя, как горит внутри пламя. Она сжимает ноги и ёрзает, Танис улыбается и принимается за кожаный пояс.  
— Стой, — хрипит она, — сапоги, сними сапоги.  
Подтягивает ногу и замирает, наступает тишина, Лорана слышит резкий выдох. Кажется, что из лёгких Таниса выпустили весь воздух.  
Он отшатывается, хватает её рубашку, пытается вернуть на место, промахивается, дотрагивается до левого колена Лораны и отстраняется.  
— Иди спать, — шепчет он и уходит, оставляя её одну в темноте.  
Лорана не знает, что ей делать, сидит, тупо уставившись в землю, и лихорадочно прокручивает события.  
«Что не так? Почему он ушёл?» — мысли скачут, но толку никакого. И поговорить не с кем.  
Она одевается, закутывается в потрёпанный плащ и засыпает, обещая, что больше такого не будет.  
— Не сбежишь, всё равно будешь мой, — шепчет Лорана, прижимаясь щекой к его плащу. Знакомый запах едва уловимо витает в воздухе.

Третья кукла достаётся в наследство, хотя она не может вспомнить этот момент. Родители тут не при чём, куклу дарит Танис.  
— Присмотри за ней, — говорит перед битвой, и третья кукла соглашается. Не очень радостно, подёргав пышные усы, но соглашается.  
Лорана давно заметила, что в просьбах Танису не отказывают.  
Куклу зовут Стурм Светлый Меч, и он, по человеческим меркам, благородного рода.  
— Хоть кто-то приличный, — сказал бы Портиос, — чтобы с ним говорить.  
Но старшего брата рядом нет, поэтому говорить вынуждена Лорана. Она решает присмотреться, прежде чем начинать игру, и благосклонно принимает знаки внимания.  
С Танисом они по-прежнему держатся отчуждённо, говорят мало, и с недавних пор она знает, почему.  
У Таниса есть свои игрушки.  
Тёмные, похотливые, грязные.  
Китиара. Человеческая женщина.  
Сестра близнецов, та, при упоминании имени которой Танис краснеет, как мальчишка.  
Гнев Лораны бесконечен: он сбежал от неё к женщине. Другой женщине, с темными волосами и кривой улыбкой.  
— Ну, Кит, это… — старший близнец уклоняется от расспросов о сестре, младшего Лорана не рискует спрашивать.  
Остальные о Китиаре ничего не знают, или хорошо притворяются.   
— Послушай, что ты знаешь о… Кит… Китиаре?  
Лорана смотрит прямо в глаза третьей кукле, нетерпеливо и даже властно. Тот факт, что Танис может променять её на кого-то другого, выбивает из колеи. Хочется отомстить, уничтожить соперницу.  
— Ничего, — лжёт он, отводя взгляд, — мы с ней росли рядом. Но общались мало.  
«Мы с Танисом тоже росли рядом, — могла бы возразить Лорана, — и вот, что из этого вышло».  
Но она не возражает, только хмыкает: впереди у них много времени, так что он всё расскажет, так или иначе.  
Сам расскажет, ей тоже никто не отказывает.  
Лорана приручает куклу постепенно, не без помощи Таниса: о нем можно говорить часами. Она и говорит, Стурм слушает, через месяц становится понятно, что, кроме Китиары, у Таниса есть ещё игрушки.  
Стурм Светлый Меч, например.  
Он безоговорочно верит своему вожаку, несмотря на невнятное происхождение и эльфийскую кровь.  
Для людей эльфийская кровь — тоже ругательство, предлог презрительно нахмуриться.  
Светлый Меч же готов отправиться за Танисом в Бездну и обратно.  
— Бойся друзей его, — шепчет отражение, и Лорана впервые с ним согласна: слишком много людей вокруг Таниса, не пробиться.  
Она решает, что нужно это исправить, и, если кукла перестала слушаться, её лучше спрятать обратно в коробку.  
План созревает случайно: старший близнец готовит отвар младшему, а тот отчитывает его за какую-то банку.  
«Сонный отвар… больше никогда не прикасайся… мои вещи…» — и кашель, страшный, изматывающий.  
Младший близнец похож на ходячий труп, но Лорану это мало волнует. Сонный отвар её интересует больше, это отличное решение проблемы.  
Один глоток и Танис забудет о Китиаре, войне и проклятом чувстве долга.  
Осталась самая малость — добыть отвар.  
Младший близнец остаётся один поздно вечером, когда старший уходит с гномом куда-то пить. Лорана заходит к младшему, чтобы взять для брата сонный отвар.  
— Он не спит вторые сутки, бедный Гил! — она заламывает руки и садится рядом.  
Рейстлин, так зовут младшего близнеца, изучает её своими странными глазами и кивает.  
— У меня есть отвар.  
— Если бы ты помог ему… — она приоткрывает губы и поддаётся вперёд, сокращая расстояние.  
Он ждёт, не отстраняясь, Лорана улыбается как можно более соблазнительней, и тоже ждёт.  
— Пожалуйста, — она дотрагивается до его щеки кончиками пальцев, ощущая, как горячо пальцам. Если не знать, можно подумать, что у него — лихорадка.  
Рейтслин позволяет ей провести по щеке, прежде чем взять за запястье и притянуть ближе.  
— И это значит? — его голос холоден, как лёд.  
Закусив губу, чтобы не закричать, Лорана очаровательно улыбается и наклоняет голову:  
— Не понимаю, о чём ты.  
Её волосы струятся по плечам, переливаясь в ответах свечей.  
— Я хочу помочь брату, но не могу. Зато ты — можешь, — она осторожно подбирает слова, чтобы не выдать себя с головой. — Поэтому я и пришла…  
Рейстлин хмыкает, отпускает её руку и медленно поднимается.  
— Я дам тебе немного отвара, но будь осторожна, не переборщи. Слишком сильное средство.  
— Ну что ты, я буду послушной девочкой и сделаю всё, как ты скажешь.  
Он вздрагивает, словно от удара, а потом резко отдаёт ей баночку.  
— Иди, я устал.  
Лорана и сама не понимает, как оказывает на улице. Она стоит пару минут и искренне смеётся, похоже, даже магу ничто человеческое не чуждо.  
А потом танцующей походкой идёт искать Таниса, ещё немного, и они больше никогда не расстанутся.

Конь медленно перебирает ногами, слегка скользя по снегу. Лорана придерживает поводья своей лошади, и заботливо поправляет плащ.  
Танис стонет, но не просыпается.  
— Спасибо, Рейстлин, — она думает о маге с нежностью, похоже, его отвар действительно очень сильный.  
Лорана представляет, что скажут остальные, узнав, что она пропала, да не одна, а с Танисом. Они будут в гневе, но ничего не смогут изменить: к утру опять пойдёт снег, и их след затеряется среди других.  
Мнение самого Таниса её мало беспокоит, у него просто не будет другого выхода, как остаться с ней.  
Где и как, неважно, она устала его ждать, бегать и выпрашивать взаимность.  
— Теперь всё будет по-другому, — шепчет Лорана, поправляя верёвку: спящий надежно привязан к седлу второго коня. В лучших эльфийских традициях, Гилтанас гордится, следуя за сестрой.  
— Надо было давно вернуться и рассказать отцу о том, что творится в мире, — говорит он, покачиваясь в седле. — Наш народ должен знать правду о драконах.  
Лорана согласно кивает, щурясь от начинающегося снега. Ещё пара часов, и они смогут передохнуть, а там и вызвать грифонов, чтобы отправиться к своему народу.  
— То-то отец обрадуется! А мать! — Гилтанас предвкушает встречу с родными.  
Обрадуется ли отец Танису, Лорана не думает, знает, что любое её желание будет исполнено. Разве что Портиос…  
Но додумать, что ждёт их дома, она не успевает.   
— Лорана! — крик Гилтанаса оглушает.  
Стрелы вонзаются в дерево, едва не задев Лорану, лошадь становится на дыбы, а земля стремительно приближается.  
Звучат проклятья, звонкий голос брата, он с кем-то дерётся, стреляет. Она лежит на земле, неудачно упав на бок, и бессильно наблюдает, как конь с привязанными Танисом исчезает в темноте.  
— Подожди, я сейчас… — голос не слушается, а через мгновение сильные руки бесцеремонно хватают её за талию и тянут влево.  
— Смотри, эльфийка! — раздается мерзкий смех и Лорана видит драконидов. Они стоят над Гилтанасом, лежащим в снегу. Вокруг кровь, пыль, и разбросанное оружие.  
— Жена, что ли? — фыркает базак.  
— Какая разница, посмотрим, насколько она горячая, — сипак мерзко смеётся и прижимает Лорану к дереву. Она отчаянно отбивается, хотя руки едва слушаются, похоже, удар оказался слишком сильный.  
Гилтанас стонет, и тогда базак заносит над ним меч.  
— Стой! — она не узнаёт свой голос. — Не надо. Я…  
— Будешь послушной девочкой, — звучит как утверждение, на неё смотрят пять пар глаз, и становится жутко.  
Жизнь брата висит на волоске, а солдатиков в коробке у неё нет.  
«Танис», — беспомощно думает она и медленно кивает.  
Драконид хохочет, опускает меч и принимается связывать Гилтанаса. Тот по-прежнему без сознания, под головой виднеется кровь.  
Несчастная лошадь лежит рядом и печально смотрит в темноту. Из левого бока сочится густая кровь, толчками падая не землю. Когтистая лапа, разорвавшая плоть, должна обладать нечеловеческой силой. Видны обрывки сухожилий, свисающих, как бесполезное тряпьё.  
Коню Гилтанаса, похоже, сломали шею, и хребет теперь торчит, порвав кожу. Обрывки висят, качаясь на холодном ветру.  
Лорана трясущимися руками снимает плащ, и бросает его на землю. Её мучители ждут, тот, который прижимал к дереву, даже шипит от нетерпения.  
Рубашка не поддается, и сипак рвёт её одним махом, а потом проворно ощупывает грудь и с хрюканьем впивается в губы.  
Лорана стонет, боясь пошевелиться, от неё зависят их с братом жизни, а остальное уже неважно.  
Танис всё равно не придет, чтобы спасти её, как в детстве.  
Когтистая лапа сжимает сосок до крови, Лорана дергается и чувствует, как другая лапа ныряет под завязки штанов.  
Хохот усиливается, остальные дракониды подбадривают товарища.  
По губам сочится кровь, а мерзкий язык проникает внутрь всё глубже и глубже. Лорана практически теряет сознание, когда сипак раздирает на ней штаны и опрокидывает на землю.  
Остальные подходят ближе, чтобы ничего не пропустить. Лапы блуждают по телу, царапая и щипая, остатки одежды едва скрывают наготу, Лорану тошнит, но она не может пошевелиться.  
Сипак ослабляет хватку, приподнимаясь, и в этот миг другой драконид садится рядом, резко хватая её за грудь.  
— Оставь и нам, — шипит он, выкручивая сосок.  
— Тут всем хватит, — бурчит сипак, раздвигая ей ноги.  
Лорана кричит, понимая, что сейчас произойдёт, и закрывает глаза.   
Второй драконид облизывает правый сосок, впивается зубами в кожу, а потом со свистом отпускает. Раздаётся щелчок и вокруг слышится хохот и бульканье.  
Через секунду хватка ослабевает и Лорана чувствует, как на неё наваливаются сверху. Она уже не может кричать, только хрипит, но мучитель не двигается, словно специально оттягивая последнее удовольствие.  
Снег кружится и падает, покрывая голову и голые плечи. Лорана вспоминает сломанную куклу, и видит себя на черных камнях.  
С разбитым сердцем и отломанной головой.  
Лорана теряет сознание, словно не желая чувствовать, когда мучители получат то, что ждут.  
Ей давно не шестнадцать лет, и мир уже никогда не будет прежним.

У третьей куклы потрясенный взгляд, но он старается не смотреть вниз, дрожащими руками снимая с себя потёртый плащ. Лорана послушно позволяет себя укутать, и съеживается.  
— Лорана, — говорит Стурм с трудом, да и на ногах едва держится.  
Она не реагирует, прислонясь к боку брата. Гилтанас, кое-как перебинтованный, лежит рядом. Кровь уже не идет, и он выглядит вполне себе живым.  
— Мне нужно найти Таниса, — шепчет Стурм, но не двигается с места. У него такой пронзительный взгляд, что хочется провалиться под землю.  
Она молчит, чувствуя, как по щекам медленно текут слёзы.  
— Всё хорошо, я ведь успел, да?  
Похоже, что один солдатик из коробки у неё всё же остался.  
«Успел», — хочет сказать она, но получается плохо. Стурм, словно понимая, кивает и устало садится рядом.  
Старинные соламнийские доспехи покрыты кровью и слизью, в воздухе стоит запах гари. На левой щеке Стурма открытая рана, оттуда сочится кровь.  
Лорана поднимает руку, чтобы вытереть, и чувствует, как тело сотрясают рыдания.  
Она не знает, жив ли Танис, что будет с Гилтанасом, и как теперь жить.  
Еще немного, и дракониды бы…  
— Лорана, — Стурм бережно гладит её по волосам, выпачканным в грязи и крови драконидов.  
«Прости меня», — думает она, но молчит.  
— Война — не игрушка, — говорит Стурм. — Больше никогда не делай так, слышишь?  
Он прижимает её к себе, крепко-крепко, обещает найти Таниса, вернуть всех в лагерь и защищать её до конца жизни.  
— Спасибо, — голос возвращается медленно, и Стурм едва распознаёт слова.  
Он кивает с несчастной улыбкой.  
— Обещаю, я всегда буду присматривать за тобой. Отныне и впредь.  
Лорана поднимает голову и видит звёзды, они висят у самого края земли.  
Третья кукла становится последней, и Лорана клянётся, что сделает всё, чтобы она никогда не разбилась.  
— Вот и славно, — говорит отражение и исчезает.  
Лоране давно не шестнадцать, она устала и ей впервые не хочется играть.


End file.
